


secrets

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Peter was familiar with keeping secrets, but none so treacherous as this.





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Originally posted 7/1; redated for reveals on 7/14.

Peter was familiar with keeping secrets, but none so treacherous as this— 

The way Mr. Stark’s smile made Peter feel warm down to his toes. The way his heart raced whenever Mr. Stark rested a hand on the small of his back. How unguarded Mr. Stark looked, asleep at his workbench, and how easy it would have been to steal a kiss from the corner of his mouth.

_ Tony,  _ Peter had called him in his last moments, a last-ditch effort to have Mr. Stark look at him the way he wanted.

It didn’t matter. Peter would never know his reply.


End file.
